Cette foutue cravate
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Castiel ne serait pas Castiel sans sa cravate. Et Dean, l'aime bien, cette cravate.


**Bonsoir**

 **bon c'est un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça cette après-midi parce que je pensais à l'utilité pour les hommes d'avoir une cravate et j'ai dérivée sur la cravate de Castiel et l'effet que ça ferait à Dean si l'ange s'amusait à jouer avec celle-ci. Les événements ne se passent pas tous le même jour... j'ai pas précisé de temps réel dans ce texte, vous imaginez le temps que vous voulez entre chaque scène.**

 **pas de spoil**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-correction**

 **Bonne lecture et... j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop cul-cul.**

 **ah et... c'est du POV de Dean.**

* * *

Cette foutue cravate

Sam parle. Il déblatère sur je ne sais trop quoi. Je n'écoute pas de toute façon. Je n'écoute plus. J'écoutais il y a une minute à peine, mais tu t'es ramené dans la salle pour écouter mon frère parler, avec attention, le regard concentré, comme si ce qu'il disait était la chose la plus intéressante du monde et tu fais, depuis quelque secondes, un truc typiquement humain. Tu tripotes ta cravate. Cette foutue cravate que tu as remise il y a quelques jours à peine. Cette foutue cravate qui me manquait, mais je n'osais pas te le dire.

Pourtant, je regardais Sam, pas toi… ou alors à peine, du coin de l'oeil… et ce geste énervant que tu fais a attiré mon regard sur toi et sur ta foutue cravate.

\- Arrête ça !

Je viens de crier, à haute voix et toi et mon frère me regardez comme si je venais de tomber de la lune. J'suis vraiment con. Ça me coûtait quoi de penser dans ma tête au lieu de gueuler comme un imbécile. Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute… à cause de toi et de ta foutue cravate.

Cette cravate que j'aimerais attraper dans mes doigts, que j'aimerais enrouler autour de ma main pour t'approcher de moi, si près que je pourrais sentir ton souffle (si tu en as un) sur mes lèvres. Cette cravate que j'aimerais délicatement desserrer de ton cou pour la passer autour du mien… ou autour de tes poignets…

\- Dean ?

Ton regard bleu à quelques centimètres de mes yeux me fait atterrir brusquement dans l'instant présent. Tu as cet air inquiet que je te connais si bien. Je vais bien… enfin… je crois. Tu poses ta main sur mon front… je la repousse en la frappant et je me lève d'un bond.

\- Bordel Cass, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Tu avais l'air… absent.

Rectification, cher ange, j'étais absent.

Tu me regardes fixement et je me sens mal à l'aise… comme la plupart du temps quand ton regard bleu me fixe ainsi.

\- Je vais bien.

Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Je ne peux pas t'avouer que je fantasmais sur toi et ta putain de cravate ! Surtout pas devant Sam. Surtout pas devant toi. Je me sens rougir et je détourne mon regard du tien et mes yeux se posent sur ta cravate. Toujours mal mise, toujours bleue, toujours autour de ton cou et toujours pas autour de tes poignets. Je déglutis…

Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Comment j'en suis arrivé là, moi ? Tu peux me le dire ? À cause de toi ? De tes regards ? De ton air angélique et parfois complètement à côté de la plaque ?

\- Dean ?

Bordel, arrête de m'appeler comme ça et de me fixer avec ton regard océan. Arrête de m'aguicher avec ta foutue cravate.

Tu avances vers moi alors que j'aimerais que tu recules. Mon regard dévie vers Sam, dos tourné à nous, il tapote quelque chose sur son ordinateur, puis fier comme un paon, il se retourne et lance une phrase qui ne parvient qu'à moitié à mes oreilles. Je suis un chasseur bordel, pas une midinette de quatorze ans amoureuse pour la première fois.

\- Sam, tu peux nous laisser ?

Il cligne des yeux, l'air con, mais c'est Sam, alors j'ai l'habitude de son air de grand ahuri. Il hoche la tête et s'en va, contrarié. Je le remarque parce que je le connais bien. Tu tournes la tête brièvement pour le regarder et ton regard s'ancre de nouveau dans le mien. Tu cherches une réponse à des questions que tu ne poses pas et j'attends que tu te décides à parler, mais tu ne le fais pas, bien sûr. Tu ne fais jamais ce que je voudrais quand il faudrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ah quand même !

\- Enlève ta cravate !

J'en reviens pas… je viens vraiment de t'ordonner ça ? Moi ? T'aurais peut-être finalement dû vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Je déconne plein gaz ou quoi ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et tu m'obéis. Tu retires lentement cet objet maudit qui orne ton cou et tu me le tends, sans comprendre ce que je compte en faire. Je regarde ta cravate, dans mes mains, ne sachant pas si j'ai envie de la foutre dans ma poche pour te la confisquer, t'attacher les poignets avec ou la brûler. Je prends ma décision en quelques secondes… Je sors mon briquet et je fais flamber cette merde sortie tout droit de l'Enfer.

\- Fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus jamais en remettre une !

Je te balance ça comme ça et je te laisse là, regardant ta cravate se consumer sur le sol. T'as pas dû comprendre ce qui se passait et je ne compte pas te l'expliquer. Jamais !

* * *

oo00oo

J'aurais dû y penser en fait… j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose que tu aimes bien et qui fait partie intégrante de toi. De toi, de ce Castiel au corps humain que tu es. J'ai sursauté quand je t'ai vu ce matin débarquer dans la cuisine avec une nouvelle cravate bleue autour du cou. Tu la tripotais, mal à l'aise, comme si quelqu'un t'avait dit de le faire mais que tu ne savais pas pourquoi. Et c'était sûrement vrai… J'ai aperçu Sam rire sous cape. Rire de moi… ou de toi.. ou de nous deux. Sam, ce fichu traître qui a tout compris. Ce fichu petit frère trop intelligent. Lucifer en personne n'a sûrement pas l'esprit aussi tordu que Sam. Il n'y avait que Sam pour t'apporter une autre cravate et te dire que tu étais bien mieux avec et que ça faisait partie de toi et pour te demander de la toucher sans arrêt… Parce que j'en suis sûr, c'est un coup de Sam, ça, il y a anguille sous roche. Et toi, bien sûr, tu as tout gobé, naïf comme tu es !

T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque. Foutu ange !

* * *

oo00oo

Sam est allé faire des courses (sans blague) et t'es là, Castiel, assis en face de moi, ton regard fixé sur moi et tes mains qui caressent ta cravate. Cette saloperie de cravate qui attire mon regard.

\- Cass, t'as chopé un tic ou quoi ?

Tu fronces les sourcils. À tous les coups, t'as pas compris le mot tic.

\- Un tic ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bingo ! Un point pour Dean !

\- Pourquoi tu ne fiches pas la paix à ta cravate ?

\- Oh ça, eh bien, Sam m'a dit que quand ils veulent attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, les humains de sexe masculin jouent avec leur cravate.

Euh…

C'est moi qui déconne ou mon frère est vraiment un salopard doublé d'un traître ? Son of a… Ah ben non, je ne vais pas insulter ma mère à cause de Sam tout de même…

\- Tu essayes d'attirer l'attention de qui ?

\- De toi. Tu m'as l'air très absent ces jours, alors je me suis dit que ce geste t'aiderait à te concentrer.

\- A quel moment tu as pensé que ce serait bien que je me concentre sur ta cravate ?

\- C'est Sam qui a dit que-

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase parce que je viens de me frapper le front avec ma main. J'en étais sûr ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer mon frère, c'est décidé !

\- Dean…

Tu lâches ta cravate (enfin) et tu te lèves pour t'approcher de moi. Trop près de moi et j'ai envie de hurler : - Espace personnel, bordel !

Mais je ne le fais pas. Non, à la place, je me lève et te fais face. Je pourrais encore cramer cette nouvelle cravate, comme l'ancienne, Mais Sam serait encore capable de t'en offrir une nouvelle et je n'aime pas cette idée. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Sammy t'offre quelque chose. Que ce soit une cravate ou peu importe quel autre objet.

\- Cass, si tu veux que je me concentre vraiment, change de méthode. Tripoter ta cravate, c'est pas l'idée du siècle.

T'es perdu. Ça se voit sur ton visage et ça se lit dans tes yeux bleus. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, moi.

Sam ouvre la porte du bunker, il descend l'escalier puis nous regarde quelques longues secondes avant de nous saluer, l'air un peu déçu. Il s'attendait à quoi, cet idiot ? Je hausse les épaules et pars rejoindre ma chambre. Là-dedans, il n'y a pas deux abrutis qui tentent de me pourrir la vie. Encore heureux…

* * *

oo00oo

Je ne voulais pas mettre le costard, c'est l'enquête d'aujourd'hui qui m'y a obligé.

Toi, ta foutue cravate et ton foutu trench-coat (ouais, parce que ton trench-coat est aussi un problème pour moi depuis quelques semaines) et ton air d'ange tombé du ciel qui ne comprend rien au monde humain. Moi, mon foutu costard et une cravate noire que je ne cesse de tripoter depuis quelques minutes parce que me retrouver seul avec toi, dans cette foutue pièce minuscule qu'est ce satané bureau de directeur chez qui on enquête, me met mal à l'aise. Ton regard bleu dévie sur ma cravate et tu fronces les sourcils.

\- Je suis concentré.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite… puis je percute. Rapport aux tripotages de cravate et au fait d'attirer l'attention. Foutu Sam ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et là… bordel…

Je suis encore en train de me demander si j'ai rêvé ou pas… mais t'as attrapé ma cravate avec ta main droite, tu m'as tiré vers toi brusquement et t'as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Comme ça, sans avoir calculé les conséquences d'un tel acte.

J'suis resté figé, tout con… je ne t'ai pas repoussé… au contraire, j'ai appuyé le baiser et j'ai attrapé ta cravate dans ma main pour te garder tout contre moi, nos lèvres scellées ensemble.

Puis, j'ai eu besoin de reprendre mon souffle et de remettre mes idées à l'endroit, alors j'ai reculé. T'as ouvert la bouche mais j'ai posé mon doigt dessus :

\- Si tu me dis que c'est Sam qui t'a dit de faire ça, je le tue, tu m'as bien compris !

Ton regard bleu a pétillé de malice et j'ai compris que, ça, ça ne venait pas de mon frère.

\- J'ai vu ça dans un film, j'avais envie de tenter.

Sacré Castiel !

* * *

oo00oo

T'as pas dormi, je le sais. Les anges ne dorment pas, mais tu te lèves du lit comme si tu avais passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu enfiles ton trench-coat et tu noues ta cravate autour de ton cou, comme d'habitude. Ta cravate oui, mais pas celle que Sam t'a offerte, non, celle-là, je te l'ai confisquée et je l'ai cachée dans une boîte fermée à clé et cachée dans mon bureau. Je n'aimais définitivement pas savoir que Sam te l'avait donnée. La nouvelle est mieux… c'est la même, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil, parce que celle-là, c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte. Et personne d'autre !

\- Tu arriveras à te concentrer sur l'enquête ?

J'atterris brusquement dans le moment présent. Tu te fous de moi ? Ton regard bleu est rieur et tu me fais un clin d'oeil. Je me lève et je te rends ton clin d'oeil. Je sors une cravate du tiroir de ma commode et je te la montre.

\- On verra lequel de nous deux arrivera à se concentrer le plus longtemps sur l'enquête.

Je passe la cravate autour de mon cou, la noue et tu me l'attrapes aussitôt pour m'attirer à toi.

\- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas très bon pour les jeux.

Et tu m'embrasses...

* * *

 **Ben, je crois que j'ai rien à ajouter. J'espère que vous avez aimé**

 **KitsuneA**

 **ps : je suis en ce moment en train de terminer un autre OS Destiel qui devrait être posté dans quelques jours.**

 **à bientôt**


End file.
